uk_video_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
1994
1994 (MCMXCIV) was a common year starting on Saturday. VHS Releases January * January 17 ** Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 9 - Friend Like Me February * February 7 ** Doctor Who - Dragonfire ** Tots TV - Dog and Other Stories March * March 7 ** Doctor Who - Arc of Infinity ** Wallace and Gromit - The Wrong Trousers ** Doctor Who - The Colin Baker Years ** Bambi ** The Little Mermaid: Ariel's All New Undersea Adventures! - Volume 1 - A Whale of a Tale (1994 Re-release) ** The Little Mermaid: Ariel's All New Undersea Adventures! - Volume 2 - Stormy, The Wild Seahorse (1994 Re-release) ** The Little Mermaid: Ariel's All New Undersea Adventures! - Volume 3 - Double Bubble (1994 Re-release) ** The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventures! - Volume 4 - In Harmony ** The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventures! - Volume 5 - Ariel's Gift ** Sooty & Co. - Moving In/Bubble Trouble ** The Very Best of Torvill and Dean ** The Last Emperor (1994 Re-release) * March 28 ** The Flintstones - I Yabba-Dabba Do! April * April 4 ** Mortimer and Arabel ** Middlemarch May * May 2 - Tots TV - Giraffe and Other Stories * May 9 ** Doctor Who - Inferno ** Doctor Who - Ghost Light * May 16 - Hocus Pocus (Rental Re-release) June * June 6 ** Tots TV - Wiggly Worms and Other Stories ** Children's Pre-School Compilation ** The Adventures of Christopher Crocodile ** The Magic House - Cat and Dog and Other Stories * June 27 ** The Flintstones - Hooray for Hollyrock July * July 4 ** Doctor Who - The Visitation/Black Orchid ** Doctor Who - Destiny of the Daleks * July 11 ** Once Upon a Forest ** Disney's Cartoon Classics - Celebrate with Mickey ** Jurassic Park * July 18 ** The Flintstones - Babe in Bedrock August * August 1 ** Doctor Who - The Seeds of Doom ** The Goonies (1994 Re-release) ** The NeverEnding Story II - The Next Chapter (1994 Re-release) ** Rover Dangerfield (1994 Re-release) ** Free Willy ** Scooby-Doo - The No-Face Zombie * August 8 ** Bertha ** The Pied Piper of Hamlin & The Count of Monte Cristo * August 22 - Aladdin September * September 5 ** Doctor Who - The Rescue/The Romans ** Over the Moon with Mr. Boom ** Pingu's Big Video (1994) ** Yogi's Treasure Hunt - Bungle in the Jungle ** Dastardly and Muttley - Barnstormers ** Fire in the Sky * September 26 ** The Unpredictable Michael Barrymore...Live October * October 3 ** Doctor Who - Kinda ** White Fang ** Hocus Pocus ** Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One: The Beginning of Things ** Beethoven's 3rd (Rental Re-release) * October 10 ** Can Can ** Blobbyvision ** The Witches (1994 Re-release) ** Tom and Jerry's Special Bumper Collection Volume 2 * October 17 ** Barbra Streisand - The Concert ** Absolutely Fabulous - Series 2, Part 1 - Hospital, Death, Morroco ** Dumbo (1994 Re-release) ** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * October 31 ** The Little Polar Bear - The Ice Floe ** Tombstone November * November 7 ** Doctor Who - More Than 30 Years in the TARDIS ** Only Fools and Horses - The Jolly Boys' Outing ** Mike Reid's Pussy in Boots ** Budgie the Little Helicopter - The Air Show ** We're Back! A Dinosaur Story * November 14 ** Roy Chubby Brown - Jingle Bx@!cks December * December 5 ** Doctor Who - Snakedance Category:Years